1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for spraying liquids and more particularly to liquid sprayers having multiple nozzles alternatively usable to control spray configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
Power washers are commonly used to spray water at a high pressure to facilitate the cleaning of certain surfaces. These surfaces may include concrete sidewalks and driveways, house and building exteriors, cars and equipment, for example. Chemicals can be commingled with the water to facilitate cleaning. For example, cleaning of delicate surfaces can be facilitated with the addition of soap, and degreasers can be added to facilitate the cleaning of equipment.
Power washers commonly include an engine or motor which is used to drive a pump. Water is input to the pump typically at a relatively low city water pressure, and output from the pump at a relatively higher pressure. Portability of these systems is facilitated by use of an engine rather than a motor, and by mounting the engine and the pump on a wheeled cart. An elongate high-pressure hose is connected to the output of the pump and communicates the water under pressure to a distal end where the hose is coupled to a wand operable by a user.
The wand will typically include an elongate tube having a proximal end and a distal end. At the proximal end, the wand includes a handle and valve assembly which is connected to the distal end of the hose. At the distal end of the tube, the wand will typically have a nozzle which controls the configuration of the spray. In order to provide a variety of spray configurations, multiple nozzles are often provided for the user. These nozzles are alternatively attachable to and removable from the distal end of the wand. Screw attachments are common but a quick release system is particularly advantageous. This quick release system typically includes a female connector permanently attached to the distal end of the wand, and multiple male couplings each attached to an associated nozzle.
For a given application, there may be as many as six or seven nozzles specifically adapted to produce different spray configurations. With all these nozzles available, it is particularly desirable to have them readily available to the user. In the past, the multiple nozzles have been carried on the cart with the engine and pump. In order for a user to change nozzles on the wand, it has been necessary to return to the cart typically with the wand in hand in order to change the nozzle in use. This procedure is complicated by objects which are disposed near the surface being cleaned. For example, in cleaning a concrete patio, the user is commonly around automatic sprinklers which extend above the surface of the patio. In an attempt to return to the area of the cart and thereby facilitate nozzle exchange, the pressure hose can easily become entangled in such objects thereby complicating the process and increasing the time and aggravation associated with nozzle exchange. As an alternative, users have tended to collect the nozzles in a pants or shirt pocket. In order to facilitate a nozzle exchange, all of the nozzles must be removed in order to find the particular nozzle desired. This has also been a cumbersome approach to nozzle exchange but at least has avoided the problems associated with returning to the cart.